darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Varrock Tasks
The Varrock Tasks are the tasks relating to northern Misthalin. The Varrock Tasks were the second group of tasks, released on 10 September 2007. The easy NPC for these tasks is Rat Burgiss found down the road south of Varrock at the icon. Note that even though non-members can complete the easy tasks, they cannot talk to Rat Burgiss to claim the rewards. They can, however, talk to Explorer Jack in Lumbridge to claim coins for the rewards they can complete. The medium NPC for these tasks is Reldo found in the Varrock Palace Library at the icon. The hard NPC for these tasks is Vannaka found in the Edgeville Dungeon at the icon. They will be indicated by a icon on your minimap and the world map. (B)=Boosts Possible, (M)=Minimum Requirement, (O)=Obtainable Within Area, ®=Recommended, (S)=Started Quest; items in the toolbelt are not listed. Easy Tasks Tasks Rewards Speak to Rat Burgiss to claim your rewards: *An Antique lamp - 1,000 experience in any skill at least at level 30 *Varrock armour 1, with the following benefits: Medium Tasks Tasks Rewards Speak to Reldo to claim your rewards: *An Antique lamp - 5,000 experience in any skill with a minimum level of 40 *Varrock armour 2, with the following additional benefits: Hard Tasks Tasks Rewards Once the tasks are completed speak to Vannaka with the Varrock armour in your inventory to claim your rewards: * An Antique lamp - 10,000 experience in any skill with a minimum level of 50 * Varrock armour 3, with the following additional benefits: Elite Tasks Tasks Rewards Speak to Vannaka to claim your rewards: *A total of 150,000 experience, distributed as follows: **3 Antique lamps - 40,000 experience each in the skill of your choice level 88 and over **Antique lamp - 30,000 experience in the skill of your choice level 65 and over *Varrock armour 4, with the following additional benefits: New Varrock Tasks During Dimension of Disaster, Tiny Zemouregal offers an alternate-reality version of the Varrock Tasks, set entirely within New Varrock. Completing each tier of tasks there grants additional rewards to the Varrock armour: Trivia *When the Defender of Varrock quest was released, the Kudos requirement remained at 153 instead of the new total. *From sometime no later than 13 May 2009, until the 19 May 2009 update, the Ancients Home Teleport did not register, making it impossible to complete the tasks. *The reward from all armours used to include better prices when buying and selling from Varrock stores, but was replaced with a higher chance at receiving skull sceptre parts on 2 September 2009 along with the Personalised Shops Update. *The Task "Faster, Pussycat! Kill! Kill!" is a reference to a cult classic movie of the same name. *The task "Dial v for Varrock" may be a play on the Hitchcock film Dial m for Murder. *The task "Royale with Thieve" is a reference to the quote "Royale with Cheese", said in the movie "Pulp Fiction" *The task "But It Won't Warp You Anywhere" is a reference to Mario games in which pipes can be used to warp to different areas. *The task "Waka-Waka-Waka" is a reference to the arcade game Pac-man where Pac-man makes the same sound when he eats a dot. *The task "Relocation, Relocation, Relocation" is a reference to the phrase "Location, Location, Location." *The task "It Belongs In a Museum" may be a reference to a quote in Indiana Jones: The last Crusade where he continually says that the Cross of Coronado "belongs in a museum". *The task "Engage" may make reference to Star Trek. The required quest makes several references to the television series and "engage" is the order for the helmsman of the starship to activate the engines. *The task "Double-strength Weaksauce" may be a reference to the dystopian novel Nineteen Eighty-Four, in which a new language called "Newspeak" is used for shortening vocabulary. For example, the term "Double-plus ungood" means "Very, very bad" in English. *The task "Journey to the Centre of the Earth Altar" is a reference to the book "Journey to the Centre of the Earth". *The task "You Wouldn't Like Me When I'm Angry" is a reference to the movie "The Incredible Hulk". nl:Varrock Tasks Category:Tasks Category:Varrock